Promises, Promises
by martiankismets
Summary: Lily promised James she'd be back after three days. Three days has now turned into a week. And counting. An L/J fanfic.
1. Prologue

James is going to kill me.

Of course he's physically and emotionally unable to lay a finger on me but that doesn't change the fact that I'm in deep _deep _trouble.

"_Why can't I come with you? And why does it have to take so bloody long?" James whines. We're in the Heads' Common Room and he'd just come back from Quidditch practice. Looking all rugged and handsome…_

_I shook my head. Not this time, Lily. "James, you have an upcoming match against Slytherin, remember? You need to practice. And besides, three days are hardly classified as long. I'll be back before you know it." I tell him._

"_What do you mean three days are hardly classified as long? That's three, THREE, whole days! As in 72 hours!"_

"_I'm aware of how long three days is, James." I snapped. _

"_That's beside the point, Lily! I have to put up with life without you for three days! I can't bloody well do that! " He pouts._

"_James, you're overreacting. It's not like I'm going for a vacation. I'm accompanying the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall to promote unity among the other Wizarding Schools. We're in a war, James. We need as much help as we can get." I remind him softly, walking over to him and giving him a hug._

_He hugs me back. "Three days?" he sighs._

"_Three days, I promise."_

Merlin, help me.


	2. Ch1: A Series of Uncontrollable Events

**Disclaimer: I am nowhere near awesome enough to own the characters.**

James and I got together because of a series of uncontrollable events. None of us knew at the time where it was going to lead us and how it was going to change our lives. The only thing we were sure of was that things were changing between us. Thing were changing _real_ fast.

"_Lily, wait! What's wrong?" he was running now, trying to catch up with me._

_I run even faster, hoping to get to class before he can ask me anymore questions. I will not cry. I will not cry, I repeat to myself._

"_I don't want to talk about it, James. "_

_He looked at me for what seemed like eternity before answering. His eyes piercing through mine._

"_Fine, I won't ask. At least let me walk with you."_

_Oh what the heck? Might as well have some company, even if it is James Potter._

"_Okay, but we have to hurry or we might be late." I sniffled._

_He sat with me all throughout Charms, ignoring the bewildered looks Remus was giving us and the wolf whistles__ from Sirius. He was silent for most of the part, occasionally uttering a comforting word or two. _

_He also sat with me all throughout Transfiguration. By this time everyone was starting to notice the Head Girl and the Head Boy sitting together and NOT arguing or ripping each others heads off, pun intended. Everybody was now openly gaping at us. _

"_Why hasn't she hit him yet?" whispered a Ravenclaw to her friend. _

_Merlin, they were right behind us. Did they think we were deaf? Maybe I should go sit somewhere else now as to avoid rumors. I started to gather my things and as I was about to get up a hand grabbed mine, pulling me down._

"_James, what are you doing?" I hissed._

"_I knew you'd let them get to you. Let all of them get to you and mess with your mind. So what if we're sitting together? So what if they're staring? I can sit with whomever I bloody want!" _

"_I―" _

"_You can't please everyone, Lils. You're just letting them order you around if you do everything they want you to." _

"_I do not let everyone order me around! Or anyone at all, for that matter." I say indignantly._

"_Whatever helps you sleep at night. Just stay put, okay? Prove to me you're not some slave to social standards." He challenges._

"_Fine." _

"_Fine. If only you just agree to me my girlfriend―"_

"_Don't push it, Potter."_

"_Oh, so I'm back to Potter now?" He glared at me._

_I sighed. What am I doing? Am I seriously trying to turn James, my only ally right now, against me?_

"_Sorry, JAMES. I'm just…I'm just not myself today, okay?"_

"_Really? I wasn't aware." He smirked._

_Bloody git._

**A/N: I don't really think I should be writing an "A/N" to my nonexistent readers, my shrink tells me it's unhealthy. But who knows, right? Maybe someone out there **_**is**_** reading this. Kudos to you, my dear friend. Anyway, I just wanted to clear out Lily's so-called "pun". The one about ripping each other's HEADS off? And they were the HEAD boy and the HEAD girl? **

***Awkward silence***


	3. Ch2: Fourth Serving of Mashed Potato

**A/N: I have readers! And you guys actually took the time to review! Take that, you judgmental shrink!**

**But really, though. Thank you guys so much. I feel like a superstar. Anyway, I've decided to continue the story from flashback-Lily's point of view, without any intro from present-Lily whatsoever. Just wanted to clear that up. **

**Disclaimer: The JS (Judgmental Shrink) strikes again! Just the other day, he told me I'm not J.K Rowling. The nerve! Anyway, on with the story.**

_By the time James and I got to the Great Hall, almost everyone from our year was already at the Gryffindor table. And James was still rubbing his arm._

"_You just had to punch me, didn't you?"_

"_It's not my fault you were being so annoying."I reply, stealing a glance down at his arm._

_Did it really hurt that much?_

_He catches me looking. "Oooh guilty now are we, Evans?" he asks as he walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down._

_I ignore the jab. "Aren't we already on a first name basis?" I ask back, plopping myself down beside him._

_He looks at me strangely as he gobbles up his mashed potatoes._

"_What? Do I have anything on my face? I haven't even started eating yet!" I ask, touching my face._

_He blinks. "What? Oh no, no…it's not that."_

"_What is it then?" I ask, curious now._

"_Nothing. Go on then, eat up." He answers, quickly turning back to his mashed potatoes. _

_He's so strange sometimes._

_As I poke at my roasted beef, I find myself looking at James and his little group. Sirius and the rest of the gang had already caught up with us after James's fourth serving of mashed potatoes. Yes, fourth and yes, I counted._

_What a pig, right?_

_Remus was sitting down in front of James, Sirius was at James's left and Peter, beside Remus. James was laughing at something Sirius said._

_I roll my eyes. Knowing Sirius, it was probably some sort of dirty joke that only blokes would like. I sighe._

_James does look pretty good when he laughs, though. The space between his eyebrows crinkles as he throws his head back in laughter, running his fingers through his hair. He has a dimple, I notice. The really cute one, the one on the side of…_

_Wait. Hold up. Was I really pondering on how good James looked while he was laughing?_

_I shake my head. No, of course not._

"_So, Jamey…are you ever going to explain all this?" Motioning his hand towards the two of us._

"_What's there to explain?" _

_Remus raises his eyebrow at me and James__―__err, Jamey. I shift uncomfortably._

"_Hmm…let's take a look at the facts here, shall we? You and Lily, keeping each other company for most of the afternoon and you, not dead, maimed or even slightly injured. Oh yes, you've got some explaining to do alright." Sirius looks at us, that is, me and James expectantly._

_I clear my throat. "I was having a rough day and James….well, James just kept me company. Is that so strange?"_

"_Yes." Sirius, Remus and Peter answer in unison._

_Shit. _

"_Erm…that is I__―__"_

_James cuts me off by wrapping an arm around me. "Well, isn't it obvious? Lily has finally realized that she's fancied me all along. Be happy for me, eh?" _

_All three of them gape at us. It's Sirius who recovers first._

"_That's bloody fantastic, mate! I knew she'd come around!"_

_I whack James's arm off. "What do you mean I've finally realized that I've fancied you all along? Bloody, insufferable git."_

_I turn to the rest of them. "We're not together. I was just really having a bad day."_

_Remus looks relieved, like everything's right with the world again. "I knew Prongs was lying." James sticks his tongue out at him. "So, Lily…if you don't mind me asking, what happened today?"_

"_Yeah, Evans. What's gotten your knickers in a twist?" Sirius asks._

_I ignore the git's co-git. "I'm sorry, Remus. I…I don't really want to talk about it right now. Maybe some other time, okay?"_

_Remus looks bewildered. "Oh, of course, Lily. Whatever makes you feel more comfortable."_

_Remus is such a good person. Why on earth he hangs out with the git and his co-gits, I'll never know. Maybe they put something in his pumpkin juice every morning or…_

_The sudden commotion from the Slytherins' table pulls me out of my reverie. _

_What are they up to now?_

"_Hey Prongs, looks like our friend Snivellus is celebrating his special day." Sirius nudges James._

_James looks over to the Slytherins' table before turning back to me._

_He didn't say anything, didn't need to, really._


End file.
